


Closer

by solange_lol



Series: fuzzy socks and midnight talks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Domestic, FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, domestic Solangelo, many show refrences, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: “I mean, we need a show to watch together. When I was living with my mom, she and I watched Gilmore Girls together every night. It’s one of the reasons were so close.”“You watched Gilmore Girls with your mom?” Nico snorted.“That’s not the point.”





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Closer - Traducción](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791789) by [dari2210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210)



> heres some domestic solangelo that  
> A) I started writing as a joke but some lovely internet friends of mine wanted me to finish & post  
> B) Ended up a lot longer then I meant for it to be  
> C) Will probably be part of a series of domestic college au solangelo oneshots
> 
> Also I haven't really decided if this is a human AU or not, so read it any way you would like
> 
> thanks to @dari2210 for translating this! go above to read in spanish!

“We need a show to watch together.”

Nico di Angelo turned to face his longtime boyfriend who was sitting cross-legged on the rug (despite there being a perfectly good couch about 3 feet away) reading a medicine book. “What do you mean ‘we need a show to watch together?’”

“I mean, we need a show to watch together. When I was living with my mom, she and I watched _Gilmore Girls_ together every night. It’s one of the reasons were so close.” Will said, briefly glancing up to look at Nico.

“You watched _Gilmore Girls_ with your mom?” Nico snorted.

“That’s not the point.”

“You want us to watch _Gilmore Girls_ together so we can… get closer?”

“That’s not what-”

“Because I mean, we’ve been dating for what? Four years? We live in an apartment together, we share a bed. Will, babe, you’ve seen every part of me, inside and out. I don’t know how much closer we can get,” Nico teased.

“Not to get closer, just to… I don’t know. Spend time together, I guess.”

“Spend time by watching a show instead of, like, talking to each other?”

Will sighed, closing his textbook. “Nevermind. Stupid idea, I get it. Just, forget that I asked,” he said, crossing the room to the kitchen.

Nico trailed behind him. “Will, I’m sorry. I was teasing. It’s not a stupid idea. I’m the stupid one.”

Will grabbed an apple from the fridge before turning back to his boyfriend, now leaning against the counter. “You’re not stupid. You can never be stupid.” Noting the light blush that spilled across Nico’s cheeks, (who knew that after years of dating someone you could still make them blush that easily,) Will continued, “so, what show should we watch?”

Nico shrugged. “I dunno… _Degrassi_?”

Will immediately shook his head. “I know for a fact that you have seen every season of that show at least twice.”

“ _Glee_?”

“No way.”

“Why not? I’ve never seen it.”

“Because I watched that show religiously in eighth grade and I am not bringing back those memories.” He paused for a second. “How have you never seen _Glee_?”

Nico shrugged.

“What about a show thats still going on?”

“Uh… _Supernatural_.”

“No thanks, my first boyfriend probably cared more about Misha Collins than he cared about me.”

“ _Greys Anatomy.”_

“I am a med student, I am not watching an inaccurate show about doctors working at a hospital.”

“They aren’t doctors, they’re surgeons.”

“You’ve watched _Greys Anatomy_ before?”

“What can I say, McDreamy was my first crush.”

There was a silence as Will shot daggers made of cotton candy at Nico.

Finally, Nico spoke. “How do you expect us to watch a show together if we can’t even decide on one.”

“I blame you, you’re not suggesting good shows.”

“Oh, so give me some better ones then.” Silence, except the sound of Will eating his apple. “See, told you. It’s not that easy.”

Will sighed. “What kind of couple are we if we can’t even decide on a show?”

“Doesn’t mean we’re a _bad_ couple. That was, what?” Nico checked the time on the stove. “15 minutes? Of us talking? I mean, that’s spending time together, isn’t it?”

“But we were arguing.”

“So what? I enjoyed it, personally. Even when we’re arguing, we’re still still talking and we’re still spending time together and we are growing as a couple. We don’t need a show to watch together to do that.”

Will was silent for a minute, staring thoughtfully at Nico. “I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Nico said, earning him an eye roll from Will.

“Whatever. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, which one?”

Nico smirked. “ _High School Musical_.”

Will laughed. “No way.”

* * *

 

Will softly stroked Nico’s hair, whose head was in his lap. It had been there for the past hour, once Nico fell asleep ten minutes into _The Breakfast Club._

‘ _So much for a movie night_.’ had been Will’s first thought, but he decided he didn’t mind. Nico was right, they didn’t need something to pull them closer. They were already perfect.

Plus, Nico was cute when he was sleeping.

Speak of the devil, the italian began to sir in Will’s lap, turning is body so his head was facing up to look at Will.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Nico asked softly, rubbing one eye.

“I can’t help it. You look so at peace.” Nico chuckled softly pulling the blanket that Will had draped on him up to his chin.

“Edward Cullen much?” he said, voice slightly muffled.

“How have you watched _Twilight_ and not _Glee_?”

Nico just shrugged, a lazy smile crossing his face. “I guess I’m just special.”

Will smiled back before leaning down to kiss his forehead. _Nico di Angelo is special, very special indeed._  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr! @solange-lol
> 
> this is probably the most fun ive had writing


End file.
